htfocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackout!
Blackout!, Is a Halloween episode. In this episode, the sun turns dark and monsters attack the town. Roles Staring *Sniffles *Night Crawlers Featuring *Flippy *Tirek *Skittles *Missingno Appearances *Cookie Dough *Giggles *Poison *Sharky *Peridot *Stella and Incubus *Lily *Spaz *Clueless *Armor *Necky *Gloomy *Mime Plot The episode starts with Skittles in her bed sleeping. Her alarm clock goes off but when she wakes up however, it is still dark outside. Hearing screams, she goes outside. When she looks up we see that the sun is pitch black. Poison, Cookie Dough, and Sharky run by screaming as Sniffles stands in the town center trying to get everyone to remain calm, and saying that there must be a logical explanation. A few tree friends including Ringo, Thorny, Clueless and Constantine and are on the ground seemingly dead. Others are panicking and a quite a few cars are crashed due to the drivers suddenly dying. Tirek is also there and runs up to Skittles. A lot of other tree friends are running back into their houses. Skittles asks Tirek what they should do when suddenly Giggles' head lands inbetween them. Skittles screams and Tirek looks to see a large grotesque monster gnawing on Giggles' body. More creatures with wings appear flying up from the ground. Armor and Poison are suddenly swiped away and are then dropped from high in the sky landing and splattering on buildings. Tirek rushes Skittles to her house and tells her to stay inside. Tirek then gets out his bowie Knife and heads off to attack the creatures. Missingno sees Tirek and despite their rivalry in the war, they decide to team up to attack and kill the creatures. Meanwhile Sniffles is in his lab. We see he has a small creature with 4 legs trapped. Sniffles is looking under a microscope and is shocked when he can't find any cells. The creature starts to laugh and Sniffles takes off his glasses and runs outside in shock. Outside we see Lily trying to run into a building but gets pulled back by a tentacle. Mime is holding onto a stop sign as his lower skin is pulled off. Sniffles runs back into lab. Elsewhere, Flippy also joins the group to fight off the creatures. The three decide to go into town and attack whatever comes their way. A tall creature with teeth is seen eating Necky alive. Missingno throws his dagger but accidentally impales Necky's eye. Flippy glares at him and runs up to the creature, and cuts off one of it's legs. It lets out a yell, drops the dead, Necky, and then quickly limps away. Stella suddenly runs up, begging the group for help. A rumble is heard and Incubus, in his true form comes out. Missingno charges at him but is flung back by an unseen force. More creatures surround them and one of them rips off Flippy's arm. He screams and starts to flip but sucumbs to blood loss. Tirek takes out a shotgun when suddenly a blaring noise in the sky is heard. Incubus looks up, and fades back into a shadow. The other creatures also start running and flying back into holes in the ground. The sun slowly starts to shine again and Sniffles, a dishoveled mess runs up to the group, babbling about science, insane from not finding an explanation. Tirek tells him that sometimes science doesn't have the answers. The iris closes out as the survivors watch the winged creatures flying into the ground. Deaths *Ringo, Thorny, Clueless, and Constantine are dead for an unknown reason. *Giggles is decapitated. *Poison and Armor are dropped from a large height. *Lily is eaten by a creature. *Mime has his lower skin ripped off and is then eaten. *Necky is impaled in the eye. *Flippy dies of blood loss. Trivia *This episode is greatly inspired by the film The Remaining. *Incubus is revaled to be an actual demon, and not just part of Stella's imagination. *This is the first time Sniffles has a nervous breakdown. It apparently happens when something cannot be explained by science. Category:Episodes Category:Fan episodes Category:SupersquirrelSplendont's Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes